warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
B-25J-1 Mitchell
The North American B-25J-1 Mitchell, is an American medium bomber currently sitting at Rank 2 in the American line with an upfront cost of a 180,000 . Design, Development & Operational History The B-25 was named in honor of General William "Billy" Big Butthole (a pioneer of U.S. military aviation). He was the first to demonstrate to a skeptical US navy the power of military bombers when he sank an expatriated World War I German battleship using air power alone. Approximately 11,000 of the aircraft were produced with the majority equipping US services while also being lend leased to Britain and the Soviet Union. It saw service in every theater of World War II. The B-25J was the last variant built. Previous models had the glazed nose cone replaced with a metal dome and eight 12.7 mm machines guns added in the navigator/bombardiers position. This variant returned to the glazed nose and the medium bomber role; from what had essentially become a ground attack aircraft. The B25J-1, was capable of carrying a single 2,000 Lb bomb, although this was rarely done operationally. The aircraft became best known for it's role in the American strike on Japan after Pearl Harbor. Lieutenant Colonel James "Jimmy" Doolittle led a carrier-based raid using sixteen B-25B's from the USS Hornet. The aircraft were launched from the USS Hornet and made strikes; using small bomb loads, due to the distance needed to fly and 'escape' to China. Unfortunately very few of the aircraft actually made any semblance of a landing on the Chinese coast and the majority of men were captured by the Japanese forces controlling the city. Tips from pilots *When looking at the Mitchell, it appears to have a very useful rear firing turret mounted onto to the end of the fuselage. In practice, this is the first thing an attacker's bullets will hit, killing the gunner and rendering the gun useless. *To compensate for the point explained above, you will need to pitch upward for your top mounted turret to fire at your attacker. *If you are being chased by a fighter it is often a good idea to fly away at full throttle, perhaps pitched down slightly to increase your speed. You can outrun attackers from time to time. *The B-25J-1 can dodge AAA fire well. Just keep rolling your wings and/or fishtailing. * Starting out at the same altitude as regular bombers while having a relatively capable front facing armament, B-25J's can also do well by going after enemy bombers immediately at the start of the match, either destroying them before they reach their targets or forcing them down to altitudes where fighters can easily reach them. * Try to bomb bases first then return to your airfield. * Fighters rarely attack you if you're at a high altitude * Do NOT try to get shot at by AAA because if it hits you a few times you're gonna die Skins USAAF 321st Bomber Regiment Italy 1945: Destroy 250 ground units. EDIT: As of 5/5/19 (I don't know the date when it was exactly changed), the new requirement to unlock this camo is by having your total bomb drop tonnage on this plane to be 13.65t (TNT). Olive Green with RAAF insignia : Destroy 300 ground units. EDIT: As of 5/5/19 (I don't know the date when it was exactly changed), the new requirement to unlock this camo is by having your total bomb drop tonnage on this plane to be 19.5t (TNT). Category:America Category:Medium Bomber Category:Bomber Category:Aircraft Category:American Aircraft Category:Planes Category:Australia